Pinwheel
by XxZeroXxSacrificeXx
Summary: Bella Meets jake walking home... and Meets Edward at school... Whats going on and who are these people R/R rated T just in case.... Charlie and Renee is not Bella's Mom and Dad.. Sorty sucky summary you just need to read it
1. Day 1

**I own nothing but the Books and a really bad Skipy copy of the movie Twilight. SM owns everything. **

**Like I said I own nothing.. Some of the Ideas that is in this story is from other Books I have read. **

**I started Pinwheel back in March '08... It did not start as a Fanfic.. The names were Dimitri and Rose.. and David... NOt Jacob and Bella.. and Edward... **

**I will slowly up load the Pages I have... My chapters so far on this story our By day Im on chapter 3.... The first 2 chapters will be pretty long.. the next ones will be smaller as I work on the Full chapters.. when I post a part of a chapter it will be like... Day 3 part 1 or what ever number it is.. +)**

**First Chapter will be Upload as soon as I fix it up and Change all the names.. **

**~zero~**

Day 1

"I am not a cutter, or at lest thats what I keep telling myself. You see when I was 10, I use to use a rock to slowly hurt myself. It use to hurt like Hell. As I got older the more I did it - but this time with a pocket knife - the more I needed it. Every time someone made fun of me or made me mad I had to do it and the more it was needed. Some days I would do it maybe 2 to 4 times or other days it was 5 to 7. I did that until I met him. Robby was his name he made me feel so loved. His voice so soft and sweet. His kisses so tender on my lips. A year after we met, we were walking across the street. There was a turn, as we crossed a car came flying around the turn. Robby saw the car first and pushed me out of the way, only to get hit seconds later. He never left that road alive, his soul missing. I cried for days, months, years even. I even started to cut again. I tried to stop, I really did." I sighed, knowing I couldn't go on without crying.

"You don't have to go one if you don't want to." Mrs. laver said.

"I know. I think I'm going to go home now."

I slowly got up and out of the chair. I waved at Mrs. Laver and looked around her room one last time. It had two white walls, one black, and one blue. It had two windows one in the black wall and one in the blue one, both have views of the ocean. I waved one last time to Mrs. Laver before I left her office. Her office is on the 5th floor so I had to walk down 4 flights of stairs. I opened up the door to the stairs and started to make my way down. I only passed about two people on my way down, they were going up. As always I slipped out of the door I waved goodbye to Mr. Cope who was the doorman. Deep in thought by now I hardly saw anyone pass me even though I knew that many had passed me. All at once I was pulled out from my thoughts, I looked up and saw that I had bumped in to a tall young man. He looked about 2 or 3 years older then him making him 20 or 21.

"Sorry" I mumbled, and went to go around him but he grasped my arm.

"Its OK, Wait were are you going?" he asked

"Home" I said as I tried to shake him off but I couldn't

"My name is Jacob. Yours?"

"Bella is mine. Nice to met you Jacob."

"Bella is a pretty name."

"Thank you. Now I must really be going now."

"Are you sure? I want to take you to dinner?"

"Yes I must go. No, sorry I can't go out to dinner." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait! Can I take you home? I have a car." he asked

"Yes sure you can."

"OK. Come this way" he said as we started to walk. We walked maybe 20 steps before he stopped in front of a blue 1987 Ford truck. Being who I am I started to think about one of the meaning that FORD can stand for "Found on the road dead." Jacob opened the side door for me to slip in. After I slipped in he closed the door and went to the other door. He pulled open his door and slipped in. As he was doing so he slipped his car keys in and with a roar the truck came a life.

"Sorry about all the noise." Jacob said.

"Its OK. Its a 1987 Ford right?" I asked

"Yea. How did you know?"

"My dad use to have one but he fell alseep in it and drove over a cliff."

"Oh my I'm so sorry."

"Its Ok. How old are you?"

"22. You?"

"18. Turn right here"

"Got it. You look older." he said as he turned the truck

"This is my place right here." I said as he pulled up to a old looking farm house just out of town. It had a 12 stall barn that my 2 horses used as a home. It also had a 2 story house that I live in all by myself.

"Nice place. Can I look around?" Jacob asked as I was in the middle of getting out of the trunk.

"Sure. Let me change in to my barn jeans first and I'll show you around." I said as I started walking up to the house. "Come in first and I will get you something to drink."

"OK" he said as he followed me into the house.

"Ill be right back" I said as I climbed my way up to the second floor to my room. When I got to the top I turned left and walked to the end of the hall. My room was the door on the right. I eased the door open, slipped in, and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my hamper and pulled out a dirty pair of jeans. Slipping out of my clean jeans as fast as I could and more slowly pulling on the dirty ones. Walking back down the stairs I ran tight into Jacob.

"Sorry. Can I get you something to drink? I meant to ask you before I changed." I asked

"No. Im fine." Jacob replied.

"OK then. Lets get started. I will show you the barn were I keep Misty and Dusty."

"Sounds good."

"K. This way then"

Walking into the barn I flipped on the lights. Misty and Dusty looked over their stall door at Jacob and me. Going to the 3rd stall down on the right side with Jacob right behind me I patted Dusty's head.

"Dusty meet Jacob. Jacob meet Dusty. Dusty is a 5 year old Icelandic stallion. I have had him for 4 years. I broke him and showed him. 2 years ago he broke his leg at a show and I now have to be easy on him." I told Jacob

"Thats cool. You must be a really good rider to have broken him when you were 15." Jacob said.

"I have been riding since I was 4. English and Western. Wait how did you know i broke him when he was only 2?"

"I guessed. My sister broke her arab when it was 2 and she was 20."

"You have a sister? Whats her name? How old is she?"

"Yes I do. Her name is Eve and she is 25."

"Oh" was all I could say. My counselor at school was named Eve and was 25. "What is her job?"

"She's a Counselor."

"Were?"

"Thunder High, why?"

"Uh cause I go there and I talk to her every day at school."

"Oh. You must be the Bella she loves to talk about so much."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"We should go see Misty." I said as I moved over to the stall 2 down from Dusty's but this time on the left. "Heres Misty. She is my 10 year old mare. I have had her since she was born. My dad broke her for me when she was 3. I have Showed her 20 times. 10 in English and 10 in Western. 12 first places and 8 2nd places. She is infoal to Dusty"

"Wow. She is so pretty. Is she a icelandic too?"

"Yes"

"Cool. Its getting late I should go."

"Ok. Ill walk you to your car."

"Thanks" he said as we walked to his truck. "Thank you for showing me your place."

"Your welcome" I said as we shoke hands. He toke his hand away and Left a peice of paper in my hand. I didn't Look at the paper right then but slipped it in my pocket. He slide into he truck and started it. He waved and started his way back to town. I walked back to the barn and turned on the redio. I heard the ending of one song and the next one started. The song was "The Thunder Rolls". I listined to the whole song and it goes:

_Three thirty in the morning _

_Not a soul insight _

_The city's lookin' like a ghost town _

_On a moonless summer night _

_Raindrops on the windshield _

_There's a storm moving in _

_He's headin' back from somewhere _

_That he never should have been _

_And the thunder rolls _

_And the thunder rolls _

_Every light is burnin' _

_In a house across town _

_She's pacin' by the telephone _

_In her faded flannel gown _

_Askin' for miracle _

_Hopin' she's not right _

_Prayin' it's the weather _

_That's kept him out all night _

_And the thunder rolls _

_And the thunder rolls _

_The thunder rolls _

_And the lightnin' strikes _

_Another love grows cold _

_On a sleepless night _

_As the storm blows on _

_Out of control _

_Deep in her heart _

_The thunder rolls _

_She's waitin' by the window _

_When he pulls into the drive _

_She rushes out to hold him _

_Thankful he's alive _

_But on the wind and rain _

_A strange new perfume blows _

_And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes _

_And he knows that she knows _

_And the thunder rolls _

_And the thunder rolls _

_The thunder rolls _

_And the lightnin' strikes _

_Another love grows cold _

_On a sleepless night _

_As the storm blows on _

_Out of control _

_Deep in her heart _

_The thunder rolls _

_She runs back down the hallway _

_To the bedroom door _

_She reaches for the pistol _

_Kept in the dresser drawer _

_Tells the lady in the mirror _

_He won't do this again _

_Cause tonight will be the last time _

_She'll wonder where he's been_

Just hearing that song made me sad. Walking over to the end stall I opened the stalled door and pulled 2 flakes of grass hay out. Then I walked over to Misty's and Dusty's stalls and gave each one a flake. After I finished feeding I turned off the radio and walked out of the barn. Walking to one of my many lanes that lead to the woods. Not even 4 feet in-front of the woods was 3 pinwheels. One for Cheyenne, one for Alyssa, and one for Mark. Cheyenne -my mother- and Alyssa -my sister- was killer by Mark -my father- when I was 12. Mark thought Cheyenne was cheating on him with his best friend Mike. Mark shot Cheyenne, Alyssa who was only 14 saw the whole thing was shot by Mark too because he thought she was going to tell someone about it. Mark committed suicide a few minutes after he killer the others. I was standing at the Window that was by the front door saw the whole thing. Mark did not look over once which was good for me or I would be like Alyssa right now. The wind picked up and the pinwheels started to spin. Slowly at first but they started to turn faster and faster. Walking 20 feet to the right was one more pinwheel. This one was for Robby. Robby was not killed the way I told Mrs. Laver about. He was killed in my farm house. A man named Robert Renner. Robert had wanted to hurt me by killing Robby. Robert made me watch the whole ordeal. He had cut Robby's neck with a knife and then wrote a number on his head and with Robby's blood and finger he wrote the number on the wall. The number was 323. Not long after that did Robert leave and I called the cops. Robby was long gonna when the cobs came and checked to see if he was still alive.

Remembering the paper that Jacob had handed me when we were shaking hands. I pulled the note out of my pocket and unfolded it. It read the following:

_If you want to call me do so at the following numbers. _

_HOME- 251-9345?_

_CELL- 751-000 _

_If you have a myspace add me._

_.com/sweetdelta_

_I would like to see you again soon.. If you don't want to I understand.. but please call or write to tell me. _

Walking back to the house I smiled to myself. Stepping into the house I heard my phone go off in the living room. Running to the living room I picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Bella. Who is calling?"

"Hello, Bella. I am Detective Virtue. I am calling about Mrs. King." Mr Virtue said.

"Yes what about her?"

"How did you know her?"

"She was my aunt I use to go over to her house every summer."

"Im sorry to have to tell you this but she had a heart attack and died a hour ago."

"It can't be she was the last family I had that was still alive."

"It is true, I am so sorry"

"Thank you for telling me. Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

I hung up on him. I then walked out to the back of my house to my car. Getting in to my car I pulled out my keys and slide them in and started the car. I started down the road to the nearest store. I was looking for a new pinwheel to put next to Robby's. Going only about a mile I pull into Amy's Little Shop. That was the only place that had pinwheels that was not in town. I went in and picked a blue and pink pinwheel and paid Amy her money.

"Bella long time not see. I see that you are getting another pinwheel. Who died this time?"

"My aunt. She had a heart attck."

"You mean Mary King. Thats so sad."

"Yea thats her."

"I grew up with Mary thats so sad that she died. I hope you well."

"Thank you. I better go now." I said as I left and got in my car to get home.

As soon as I got home I walked down to were the other pinwheels were. I placed the new one right next to Robbys and head back to my house.

"Mr. Wink I'll feed you in a few." I said to my snake as I walked in to the house. I walked in to the living room and flipped on the lights, and then walked over to Wink. I took him out and walked him over to my bathroom and out him in the bathtub with a little mouse. "Ill be back in a hour Mr Wink." I said as I walked out of the room. Back in the living room I turned on the Tv and walked to my desk.. I flipped up my laptop and turned it on. I hit the little NetZero button when it was on. While I waited for it to get on I flipped though the Tv Channels and didn't find anything to watch until I saw that Death Note was on. My all time fave anime. Turning back to the computer I typed in Myspace at the top and logged in. Typing in Jacob's myspace url and add him. I looked over his profile. I went and checked my messages and saw that he was on, so I messaged him. Messaged said:

_Hey Jacob, _

_I see that you got home. Love your profile._

With that I pushed the send button. I pulled up a new page and typed in emoearth. I cheacked my messages on there and flip back over to myspace. Waiting for me was A message. Jacob's had replyed:

_hey to yourself. Yes I did. Got back a while ago.. Yours is awesomeness. How are you?????? _

My Reply:

_Thankies.. Im the best that I can be with my Aunt dead and all. _

With that I flipped back over to emoearth and went to a new site, Mygothicheart. I checked my messages on there too, and closed the page. I Looked over at the tv and saw that Death Note was over but Blood Plus just started. I looked to see if Jacob had replyed yet and he had. It said:

_Aw Im sorry. Can I do anything for you? Come over and eat with you or talk to you?_

My reply:

_No y__ou cant.. lol you cant come over its 8pm.. and I have school tomorrow _

His reply:

_So its only 8.. I can be there in no time.. and be gone before 9... _

My reply:

_lol I dont think so. I have to go soon.. cause im hugery and tired.... _

His reply:

_see I can make you some food.. _

My reply

_you could if I let you.. But I wont let you... _

His reply:

_Fine... see you tomorrow though??? _

My reply:

_I guess.... im out of school at 3pm.. _

His reply:

_Ok see you then... bibi _

My reply:

_Bye_

With that I turned my laptop and TV off and walked to the closet to get a Sweet Roll. With my Sweet Roll in head I walked in to the bathroom took out Mr Wink and put him back in his cage. With that done I went up stairs and graped my PJS and went into the upstairs to bathroom. I took off my T-shirt and jeans. I turned my tub on and waited for it to fill. After it filled I slipped in and sat in the water until it was cold.. I got out and put my PJS on and went back to my room. I took out my notebook and wrote a poem. Poem:

_After You Died _

_I Cryed _

_In The Dark _

_I Cryed On A lone _

_Rock In The Middle _

_Of Nowere _

_The Moment I See _

_Someone _

_I Would Wipe _

_Away My Tears_

_And Put A Smile On My Lips _

_I Would Laugh and Joke _

_And Confort Other People _

_People Though I Was Fine _

_But It Was Killing Me _

_To Lie Every Day _

After I finished my poem I got up and turned off the lights. I layed down and went to sleep.

**Okay so I lied.. I do one the Poem and thats about it lol./ Oh and the Myspace Url... lol seeing as its my Myspace page.. lol **

**Please review and Tell me if you like it.. I am kinda looking for a beta lol but i dont need one.. please tell me if you see anything wrong with the story**


	2. Day 2 part 1

**I own nothing but the Books and a really bad Skipy copy of the movie Twilight. SM owns everything. **

**Like I said I own nothing.. Some of the Ideas that is in this story is from other Books I have read. **

**I started Pinwheel back in March '08... It did not start as a Fanfic.. The names were Dimitri and Rose.. and David... NOt Jacob and Bella.. and Edward... **

**Sorry this is kinda late and sort iv been busy with finals next week.. and Charlie Brown died on monday... He was the Coolest horse ever**

Day 2 part 1

****

The next morning I had to pull myself out of bed when my clock went off. I am normaly a morning person but for some reason I just cant get out of bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a slipknot t-shirt and a pair of studded jeans. I took a shower and put everything on. Today was a school day so I have to hurry and do everything. I run outside to the barn and pull open the door. I go to the feed stall grab 2 flakes of hay and give one to Misty and Dusty. Petting them both once I ran back up to the house. I pulled out a box of fruit loops and take a hand full of it and put it back were it belongs. I ran back up stairs to my room and grab my school stuff and put it all in my bag. Looking at the clock I see that I only have 4 mins before I have to leave. Running all the way to my car I pull open my door and slide in. I turn on the car and want for there mins before I drive off. Pulling up to the school was like driving into a theme park when everyone is trying to leave, its that bad. As soon as I saw a parking space I pulled into, turned off the car and pull on my Jack hoody. getting out of my car was not easy, there was a stupid volvo right next to me so I had about 5" to slide though. The volvo's driver hoped out of his car, when I saw who it was my mouth dopped. He must have been new because he happened to be the Hottest emo boy I have ever seen. He had Black longish hair, green eyes, and he was tall. He turned around and looked at me.

"Hello there cutie. Whats your name?" He asked.

"My name is Bella. Yours?"

"Edward. Bella is a pretty name. Do you know were the Office is?"

"Thanks. Yea Ill take you to it"

With Edward right behind me I walked past all the class to the middle of campest where the office was. I knew I was going to be late to Homeroom but I didnt care I wanted to stay by Edward. Walking into the office the first person I saw was Eve.

"Hey Eve. This is Edward he is a new stundet. I need to talk to you later today OK?" I said happly.

"Well Edward its nice to meet you. I have your classes right here. Ok Bella how about Math class?" she said as she handed Edward his classes.

"Nice to meet you to Eve. Thanks" Edward said

"Ok math class sounds good. Ill come over as soon as history lets out." I said

"OK. Well you two have fun"

"Will do" we both say at the same time, as we walk out of the office together.

"Whats your first class?"

"Miss Deaths room 101"

*Laughs*"I have the same class. Ill take you to it."

"OK. thats cool"

"Yea... Can I see your Classes" I said as he passed the paper over.

he has all the same classes as i do. how nice.

"Hey you have all the same classes as me. So Miss Death is english." just as I said that Edward's cell phone went off. he looked at the screen and awsered it.

"bonjour, mon amour. que voulez-vous?" he said into his phone. I wonder what he was saying seeing as I don't know french. pretty lame I know but I dont want to learn another languge if I don't have to. after a while he contioned. "aucun ne disparaissent pas là mon amour. il vous tuera si vous faites…. aucun je ne m'inquiète pas si vous vous ennuyez. si vous allez là vous mourrez ..... la soeur ne font pas vous défi." many stops and finilly he says his last words. "très bien. allez voient si je m'inquiète… allez. je serai à la maison une fois que je finis l'école…. au revoir" he turns to me and says "that was my sister. sorry about that." by then we were at Miss Death class.

We enter the class at a slow pace. "Miss Death this is Edward. he is new here."

* * *

Im so sorry everything is bold but it wont go away.. sorry

Ok i know there is selling stuff lol but im to lazy to fix that so all im doing is switching the names... lol Alice and everyone else school make it in this story later one but right now this is were we are... lol oh and there not Vampires there Virlert's latere in the story you will find out what a Virlert is.


	3. Day 2 part 2

**I own nothing but the Books and a really bad Skipy copy of the movie Twilight. SM owns everything.**

* * *

"Hello Edward. I am Miss Death. I hope Bella was being nice to you. Well there is a sit in the back were you can sit if you dont mine"

"Of course I dont mine. She was being super nice to me." Edward said and then went to the back and sat. I sit in the middle of the class so I was no were near him. so all I did was write a poem.. it is pretty bad but i dont care i never finished it..... poem is the following:

have you seen the way she

talks

and walks

and looks

at you

have you seen the way

she stubbles over words

when she talks to you

you say hi

and she says nothing

she cant even say easy

words when you are by

have you seen the way

she looks at you

when you walk by

she stares at you

but she tries not too

have you seen the way

she walks

she tries to glide over the floor

but she cant when you are by

you make her lose her train of thought

have you seen the way

she

looks

and talks

and walks

when you are by

have you seen the way

she looks at you

she acts as if you are not there

but we all now she likes you

we know she stares at you

like you are a god

have you seen the way

she talks to you

she uses only small words

and when you ask her a gusten

she just wants to faint

have you seen the way

she walks when you are near

she trips over her own feet

she falls to many times

have you seen the way

she

looks

and talks

and walks

when you are by

When Miss Deaths class let out we went to History. Mr. Hellblonde was are History teacher. He has long blonde hair with green eyes. You almost never see him on sunny days unless he couldn't get the day off. It rains a lot any how so we see him a lot. For history we just read our books. Edward got to sit right besides each other in the back so we passed notes. Two ** on each side is me and one ~ on each side is Edward.

**You can speck freach that is so cool.**

~Yea I Can. Not Really My Whole Family Specks It~

**That is still cool... Do you like music?**

~Yea I Love Music. You?~

**Duh its my life. I love Panic at the Disco**

~That Is The Best Band.~

**Yea it is**

~So What Do You Like In Boys Or Girls?~

**Well I like them to be funny and sweet..**

~Is That So.. I Like The Same~

**Do you like boys and girls or just one?**

~Girls. You?~

**Boys. Do you have a sister or brother?**

~I Have 2 sisters and 2 brothers. You?~

**I had a sister... Who do you live with?**

~Had What Happened To Her? I Live With my mom and dad. You?~

**My dad killed her. I live by myself.**

~Why Did He Kill Her? Why Dont You Live With Someone?~

**Arint you a little nosey. Well He though my mom was having sex with someone else but she wasn't and my mom and sister was in the house when he killed my mom so he kill my sister too. After that he killed himself and i watched the whole thing. Ummm cause theres no one else to live with me.**

~I Am Not Nosey. That Sucks. Suicidal I Take IT. Im Glad He Didnt Kill You Too. IF He Had you Wont Be Here To Talk TO Me.~

**Yea**

At that the bell rang and we had to go to 3 period Miss Dark. Miss Dark likes to keep her class dark and only lit with Candles. So when Edward and I sat down at a desk there was a candle on are desk. We didnt have time to talk much in this class because it was Music Class. After Miss Dark called everyones name I went to the Piano and played the song I wrote. Edward came over and listined to me.

"Wow that was awesome. Did you write that yourself?" Edward asked as Miss Dark came over.

"Wow Rose nicely done. i hope you are playing that for the Music Show coming up this thursday."

"Edward, yes I wrote it all myself. Miss Dark Of course I am thats why I wrote it."

"That is so cool." Edward said

"Thats great. I love it." Miss Dark Said as she walked away.

"Thanks." I replyed. I played another Song this one i wrote for my sister when we were younger.

"Wow that one was good too"

"Thanks i wrote that for my sister when i was 11. I called it Lala Alyssa. Cause my sister name was Alyssa and she was in lala world a lot"

"That is so nice and cool"

"Yea only a year before she died. I use to play it to her every night. she was older but I could do more then her. But i loved her"


	4. AN Note Poll

There is a Poll on my profile.

Im want to know now what story to work on.

I know I havent updated a lot.. But I plan to start once i get a story to work on.

If not then Ill work on a new one if i can


	5. Day 2 part 3

**I own nothing. SM owns it all.**

**I have no reviews so far. SO i have no idea why i am updating.. BUt here you go... Last of Chapter 2..**

"Yea." Edward said as the Bell rung. Mr LIfeless was not going to be happy with me if i was late. Mr Lifeless is the math teacher. Im almost always late to his class. At age 25 Mr lifeless already looked like a old man. He had no life what so ever it was school then home. And I knew this cause he lives next to me.

"Hello Mr Lifeless. Its nice to see you." I said nicely.

"Yes Bella that it is. I am glad you arent late today. No Eve today?"

"No I have her after your class."

"Well thats good"

"Yea no lateness for once. Well im going to go sit down."

"Yes please do." With that Class started and Mr lifeless hand out tests. It was super easy so I finished first and just sat nicely in my sit waiting for the bell to ring. When it did i ran all the way to the lunch Room and Told Edward how to do everything.

"Ill be back before Lunch it over." i said before i ran to the office to talk to Eve.

I walked over to Eve's office Door and pushed it open.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey"

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"No much. You never told me you had a Brother. And sorry im late I got everything mixed up. History is before Music and Music is before Math.. And mr Lifeless wont let me out in his class. and we had a test soo sorry."

"Yea i have a brother how did you find out? Thats ok. Dont you always get stuff mixed up?"

"I bumped into him yesterday after I was done talking to Mrs. Laver. He gave me a ride home cause i walked to Mrs Laver's place. Yea I do."

"I see. Well Jacob is nice sometimes i guess."

"Yea. He met Misty and Dusty. He liked him and all told me you had a horse when you were younger."

"Aw I want to meet Misty and Dusty they seem great from everything you have told me. He is lucky. Yea I did. She was a Arab. She was the cutest thing. But i had to sell her. Had to move and didn't have the money to take her with me."

"I should have you two over for diner then. The ponies would love to see you im sure. That sucks. I am sorry that you had to sell them."

"Yea that would be great. How has the new Kid Edward been?"

"He has been great.. We have all the same classes together. Only have PE left before schools out. So yea.."

"Yea thats cool. Do you like him?"

"Yea I kinda do. He is Cute and funny."

"Thats cool. You haven,t liked someone in while."

"ugh got to go. Told him i would be back before Lunch was over. Bye"

"Bye" Eve said as i ran out the door. When I got to the lunch room i looked for Edward. He was all by himself at my normal table.

"Hey. I see you found my normal table."

"Hi. Yea I did. Its nice siting by myself for a little while. How was your talk with Eve?"

"It was good. I have to remember to invite her and her brother to dinner. You can come to if you want? im thinking about tomorrow night if that is all right with everyone else."

"I would love to come.. Tomorrow works for me. How old is her brother?"

"Great full house. I never have anyone over these days. He is 22."

"Why not? Ohhhh and how old are you?"

"Because i dont have many friends. I only met Jacob yesterday after i left Mrs Laver's house. Im 18. You?"

"I see. Jacob must be Eve's brother. Your 18 you only look 16 17. Im more or less 18 too."

"Oh thanks. I never knew I looked so young. What do you mean More or less 18?"

"Welcome. I like girls that look younger so dont worry. You wouldn't believe me if i told you"

"Haha so does that mean I have a chance of you liking me? Try me"

"A chance yea right. no chance i already like you. Now do you like me back? Not now. can I follow you home and tell you there?"

"Yes I do like you. Of course you can." With that the lunch bell rang and it was time for PE

Walking over to PE was Fun. But not by much. Edward and I talked about Little things more of what music we liked and stuff like that. PE started out good. Everyone just changed and lined up. After that we started to play Volleyball. Volleyball happens to be my worse sport ever. Edward and I paired up against Chris and Lix. Chris and Lix have been going out for a year now. Both are very handsome and are very good at volleyball. Today I was pretty good, I only hit Chris 3 times in the head, Lix once, Edward none, and 6 times i let it go by me.

"Well my pretty little friend. I see you still suck at volleyball." Lix said in his all but deep voice.

"Well what can I say. I dont ever play but at school. Now Lix babe how are you? And you Chris how are you too" I Said well smiling.

"Now how many time have I told you not to call me Babe? Well I am just Great. You? I head your aunt died yesterday" Lix replied

"Im just peachy. Little one I am sorry about your aunt." Chris said

"Only about 500 time Lix. Chris Thanks. Im gonna miss her but what can I do. Im good thanks for asking"

"Welcome. Its good to know that you are good. Seeing as you wont let us be friends because you think others will hate us. But Little one we are Gay and no one cares so why would it be different if we were friends with you?" Chris said

"Well thats different. No one likes me besides you guys. Im the one that people dont like and i dont want to put that on anyone else. Im happy as I am. Oh yea Sorry this is Edward. We need to go soon."

"Hello Edward. You are Cute." Both Lix and Chris said.

"Thank you. Well Come on then Bella" Edward said as he walked away. I waved and walked away with him.

"Hey im going home just follow me."

"OK"

Driving home was fun. It looked like Edwards eyes never even looked at the road. But what do I know I wasn't in the same car as he was. I Had reached for my door to my car so I could pull it up for myself, but before I could Edward was right there opening up my door for me.

"Why thank you. I didnt even see you there." I said

"Yea. Your Welcome."

"Follow me into the house and you can tell me what you meant earlier"

"OK. I still dont think you will believe me."

"Like I said Try me." with that I walked up to my House and went to my door. I took my key out of my bag and unlocked the house. walking into my house i walked over to my living room.

"Have a sit Edward. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks"

"So tell me please!"

"Fine Fine. I am a Virlert"

"What is a Virlert?"

"A Virlert is like a Vampire but they dont drink Blood. They eat just like humans. That means we have fangs, live for a long time and have super fast speed but does not drink blood."

"I s-see."

"Told you you wont believe me."

"I believe you trust me."

"Then what's wrong?"

"What you said just made me like you more."

"Is that so."

"Yea"

"Umm so you wouldn't mind if i did this." with that he leaned in and kissed me

"No not at all." I said after we kissed

"Heh nice. So do you want me to go or stay?"

"Stay please. I have to feed the horses and stuff but ill be right back."

"Na ill come with you."

"Are you sure? All I have to do is give them 2 flakes of hay."

"Yea Im sure."

"OK." With that I walked out of the house. Edward reached of my hand and i let him Hold it. In the barn I lead the way to the feed stall and took 2 flakes, after I let go of Edward's hand.

"This is Misty." I said as I walked up to her stall and gave her her food. then I walked up to Dusty's stall "And this is Dusty."

"Well they are cuties." Edward said as he took my hand in his again.

"Dont tell me that they are cuter then me."

"Oh dont worry they arent even close to how cute you are."

"Yayie. Lets go back to the house"

"OK." he said as we walked back up to the house.

"Now what do you want?"

"You my pretty."

"Hah dont think so."

"Awww why not?"

"Cause. I dont know."

"How about a kiss then?"

"That you can have." I said. This time leaned in and kissed him.

"Well well well. that was very nice."

"Yea was it now."

"Yea it was."

"Well Im tired. Long day."

"Yea. I should go. Its late and my sister will be waiting for me. goodbye now. I will see you tomorrow my love. Sleep tight." he said. He kissed me one last time and left. When he had left I went up to my room and layed down.


End file.
